


Puppy&Wolf

by Muverhaw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Puppy Kara Danvers, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, fake threesome
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muverhaw/pseuds/Muverhaw
Summary: 某次遇到危险时，Supergirl冲出来救走了她，却被红氪石子弹射中了手臂。
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 22





	Puppy&Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> 配对是红氪×Lena×Kara，慎入！  
> 预警:兽化，红氪狼出没，骚话Kara上线。  
> 搞狼不搞Alpha狼多可惜。  
> 设定接Puppy，但是最好当成新的沙雕文看待(区别就是原文没有涉及abo)

金毛不见了，Lena派人找了很久都没能找到，她以为自己把狗弄丢了，给Kara发了信息也不见回复，深夜失望地回家，却发现家门口趴着一匹狼。  
Lena心里一紧，差点呼叫了DEO，却发现狼虽然在喉咙里低吼，冲自己龇了牙，尾巴却在不停地摇动。  
于是她有了个大胆的想法——伸手去撸了狼。  
狼凶狠地冲她“嘶”了一声，Lena猛地缩回了手，狼却顺着把脑袋探了过来，在她腿上蹭。  
红氪:这是什么本能身体反应？？丢不丢狼？？？  
Alex找不到Kara，又听Lena说找不到金毛了，心里也着急，第二天去找Lena发现总裁家里多了一匹狼。  
你们Luthor家的人都那么野的吗？？  
Lena不在的时候，狼又暴躁又凶，差点咬断了DEO特工的一只手臂。  
Alex心里突然有了不详的预感。  
经过检验，狼果然就是Kara，只是前几天遇到了红氪石才变成这样的。  
红氪狼过于凶猛，谁都管不了，甚至用镇静剂都没有效，唯一老实的时候是被Lena揪着腮帮子的时候。  
Alex:即使知道你是在被红氪影响的情况下，我还是很想揍狗……

Lena终于知道了无论是金毛还是狼，都是由于Mxy的恶作剧魔法导致的，同时也是由于第五维度的魔法力量，让红氪石的影响无法被彻底消除。  
平时变回Kara还好，反正自己那点小心思，早在不知情的时候就被金毛听了去，但是如果是狼变回红氪的时候，就有点难控制了。  
Lena被红氪伤了几次，于是决定研究点新装备来牵制被红氪石影响切换了人格的Kara。  
她曾经给金毛定制过项圈(后来出现在了Supergirl的脖子上)，结果被狼暴躁地咬坏了，这次她特意制作了可以削弱氪星人力量的。  
狼在熟睡，Lena轻手轻脚将项圈戴在了狼的脖子上。  
大概是由于她有些紧张，项圈刚扣上，狼倏地变回了红氪，醒来看到了自己脖子上的项圈，发现自己的力量明显被压制住了，无论怎么扯都无法把那个小环扯坏，一怒之下掐着Lena的脖子把人摁在了墙上，满脸起了杀心的模样。  
即使是在一个一只手就能将自己解决的氪星人手下，Lena也没有太过慌乱的神情，只是挣扎地去碰她脖子上项圈旁的隐藏按钮。  
项圈不仅可以削弱氪星人的力量，还能削弱红氪石的影响。  
“Lena…”Kara清醒了过来，一脸懊恼地看着Lena脖子上的勒痕，心疼得快要哭了出来。  
她就应该让DEO把自己关在囚禁室里的。  
Lena安慰地拍了拍她的脸，在她的额头上留下就一个吻，示意自己没事，不用担心。  
“但我要去清理一下，你把我弄得一团糟。”

“Kara！”  
Lena刚将身体打湿，Kara突然急吼吼地闯了进来，她略带埋怨地叫唤了一声氪星人的名字，就发现那人的眸子又沉了下去。  
项圈的作用并没有那么稳定，Kara又变成了红氪。  
Kara看着她毫无遮挡的身体，一时间红了眼，莽莽撞撞地飞了过来把她摁墙上就要吻她。  
Lena眉头一皱，直接拽住了狗链不让她靠近。Kara喉咙里发出了几声恼怒的声音，几次凑过来要亲她，都被Lena拉住了狗链，怎样都亲不到人，急了眼，只能咬着牙，眼睛死死盯着她被水润湿的唇。  
Lena终于找回了主动权。  
被红氪影响的氪星人眼里净是欲望，Lena拽着项圈，试着奖励般地凑了过去，Kara也急冲冲地贴了过来，但唇瓣擦过的瞬间，却被她躲开了。  
红氪又发出了几声呜呜的低吟，也不知道是要变回狼还是怎么，自从她们在一起后，这样的事情也做过不少，每次看到自己赤身裸体就开始急眼的性格倒是没变。  
氪星人很聪明，即使是在被红氪石影响的情况下。一直被她扯住链子，想亲她又亲不到，Kara一咬牙，垂下眼帘，神情也变得委屈起来:“Lena…”  
听着她放软的声音，Lena以为她变了回来，一时心软，便松了手。  
结果松手的瞬间Kara就反剪住她的双手，把人推到墙上，顺着脖子一路向下亲。  
Lena暗骂了一声自己该死的不知悔改的心软，被氪星人那么拙劣的手段骗到，第一时间感觉有点丢人，并不怎么想配合她。  
Kara用力地拽住了她的手臂，迫使她挺起了胸口，然后心满意足地咬着她的乳尖，抬起膝盖去蹭她腿心。  
“不想要我？”  
Lena只是皱着眉，没有回应。  
Kara对此并不满意，于是拽着她翻身，一手抓着她的手腕，逼得她背对着自己。  
“你早就湿了，早就准备好了不是吗？”  
另一只手抬起她的腿，用力一顶就进去了。  
氪星Alpha的尺寸每次都是得让她适应一番，但显然红氪并没有那个耐心，Lena有点痛，本能往前躲，那人就紧贴了上来。  
“放松，你很紧。”  
“不放松我也不介意把你操开。”  
“你明明就很想要我。”  
平时的Kara哪会说那么多奇奇怪怪的骚话，Lena脸颊泛着红，也不知道是被她说话刺激的还是太过激烈的情事带来的。  
她被啃咬得红肿的乳尖紧贴着墙壁，随着氪星人的动作，摩擦得生疼。  
“你喜欢这个是吗？”  
“Kara Danvers做得到吗？”  
Lena几乎要沉溺在快感之中，听到这么一说，总觉得哪里不对劲。  
合着这个氪星人自己跟自己较上劲了？

最后高潮来临的时候，大概是由于精神力量被削弱，红氪又变了回去。  
Kara睁开眼睛，令人头皮发麻的快感袭遍了全身。  
“Rao！我都做了什么！”  
红氪:艹！没爽到！  
于是氪跟红氪一起自闭，憋到死都不愿碰Lena，生怕做到一半给对方占便宜。

Lena:……我到底造了什么孽喜欢上这么个家伙？

作为一个聪明又强大的成功女性，Lena在一边研究让Kara变回来的同时，又很快掌控了训狼的技巧。  
对于金毛与狼，是全然不同的养法。  
她研究出的干扰器每次能勉强让Kara维持人形几个小时，足以让超级英雄完成自己打击犯罪的任务，然后每天回到家中又变回了活蹦乱跳的金毛。  
Lena经常也省下晚上的时间，订好几分锅贴外卖，抱着金毛一起看家庭影院，甚至给puppy定制了一套Supergirl同款小制服，乐得金毛直甩尾巴在原地转圈。  
对狼就不太一样了。  
红氪并不怎么愿意承认，但是也想一起吃饭抱抱还能一起看家庭电影，于是心一狠，差点咬碎了自己的牙，腆着脸在Lena给自己放下晚饭的时候冲CEO摇了摇尾巴。  
怎样，现在你分不清是狼是狗了吧。  
狼得意洋洋地嗷呜了一声。  
Lena:……  
“你是哈士奇变种吗？”  
狼几乎气急败坏，亮出一口尖牙，一口咬在了自己尾巴上。  
Fuck you Kara Danvers！！！

**Author's Note:**

> 我发誓，短时间内不会再写这种沙雕文了。


End file.
